1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode, in particular, to a light-emitting diode and a module thereof using cavity and inclined plane that are disposed on two opposite sides of a base in order to increase light-emitting efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, many light-emitting diodes are electrically arranged on a PCB by reflow soldering or wave soldering in order to generate surface light source or apply to product that requires light source. However, the manufacturing process is inconvenient and wastes a lot of time.
Moreover, the optic property and the usage life of the light-emitting diodes would be decreased by heat during reflow soldering or wave soldering process. In addition, light source generated by prior structure with the light-emitting diodes are non-uniform due to hot spot as shown in FIG. 1.